Diaries of Asa
by Dirl15
Summary: What if Merlin had another secret? what is Merlin had a younger brother called Asa  Usha . So who is this strange boy in the forest? After series 3 and full summary inside.


**Diaries of Asa**

Summary:What if Merlin had another secret? What if he had a younger brother by the name of Asa? So who is this strange boy in the forest and why does he have such a grudge with Arthur and to make things more interesting. What if it was Merlin's turn to hold his whole family's reunion?. Arthur finds out about Merlin's family's gruesome history and he will meet unseemly maidens, vampires, murderers, werewolves, magic users male/female, pirates e.c.t and to top that all up, it so happens that the Pendragons have been trying to get Merlin's family ' The Emrys' to sign a peace treaty ever since both families came into existence. Asa POV. In this fic you will find family drama, death, angst, sacrifice, love, hate, forgiveness, friendships broken and repaired and will Arthur and the round table be able to handle Merlin's family and keep them out of trouble but what if trouble happens to find them? The dark and the light go into battle once again.

**Brothers reunited part 1**

Day 1

I can't believe that Morgana Pendragon destroyed my home for no reason! Well my father was right Pendragons are evil and dangerous they don't love and all they feel is hate and greed, and they want to destroy magic not just the bad but the good as well. I thought about going to my mother Hunith in Ealdor but I don't want to put my mother in danger or my brother for that matter, I hope he hasn't been caught because the one person I need to talk to is Merlin he's the one that listens, he's the one with all that wisdom but don't get me wrong he is still an idiot. So anyway, I'm in the forest at the moment and it's early morning. I'm starving and I think I can hear the trees whispering. That is how long I've have been in this gods forsaken forest. But that all changed after I heard chatting, well not chatting exactly more like playful banter and some other people by sound of it. I'd say about six on horse back. Then it hit me, a hunting party, this could be my chance to get out of here so I took my chance and stepped out of the shadows and went out to meet them, and as I did I looked at the one face I would never forget. It was Merlin clear as day! As our eyes met. I knew that he recognized me and all I could say was, "Merlin?"

**Brothers reunited part 2**

Day 1 part 2

_All I could say was "Merlin?"_

Everyone was staring at Merlin because they had no idea what was going on and at me because of the state I was in. Clothes torn, dirty face, minor burns all over my body. I could go on for hours to tell you about the state I'm in but I was taken out of my revire by Merlin's voice. He looked at me with a look I knew all to well it was that nervous look on his face and all he could say was my name "Asa?" I couldn't help it so I just smiled and started to cry and I said under my breath " Yes it's me Merlin." The next thing I know is that he jumps off his horse and runs to me and gives me that brotherly hug that I missed for all these years. I'm not in any condition to talk let alone stand, I feel myself being picked up by his strong arms I felt his magic pulsing through his body, it was so natural it made me break down completely. I could sense all the others staring at me and I heard Merlin say in an angry tone "It is rude to stare! We need to get back to Camelot right now he needs Gaius." He sounded so worried and authoritative at the same time and I looked up and saw that Merlin was unloading his horse of all the dead animals and threw them to a dark skinned man who loaded them onto his horse and the hunting gear to a olive skinned man with black locks and the drinks to a tanned guy with shoulder length brown hair and all the other packs to a pale muscly man, he was so tall and well I don't want to get into his bad books. I looked at the last guy he had blond hair and a strong build of his body and instantly I felt an overprotective feeling towards Merlin, I don't know, I just felt that he couldn't be trusted. The next thing I know I am being placed onto a black mare I could tell she was a gentle one not wild, and he said "see you when we get back home" and kicked his horse into a canter and we were off.

**Wind, Battlements and Stairs**

Day 1 Part 3

_And we were off._

I feel the wind on my face, it is so refreshing and it soothed my burns, what I found really annoying was that he was using his magic to make the horse go faster and when I looked up at his face. His golden eyes stood out more when I last saw them. They were faint but now merlin had become more powerful.

My breath was taken by the sight. I could see the white citadel's battlements just peeking out of the horizon. The horse picked up more speed across the drawbridge, through the town and into the courtyard. Merlin hopped off his horse and pulled me down gently. He held me in his strong tight grip to give me support. There were a couple of people giving us odd looks but other then that every thing was normal except the paranoid looks on the guards faces and everyone was hurrying to do their jobs Merlin saw me and said in a very dry voice that things are a bit depressing these days but they will get better _eventually, "_come on we need to get to Guias." Ok well I'm guessing he's the court physician so he pulled me to a long set of stairs. "Couldn't he have chosen a much easier location" I said. Merlin grinned at me, that idiotic grin he was famous for. He said "I thought the same thing when I first came here" Merlin picked me up and started walking up the stairs, we reached a small wooden door. He leaned over to open the door and we entered. There was an old guy with thin shoulder length hair. He had a look of surprise and he said in a gentle voice "Merlin! You're back early what happened? And who have you brought with you?" Merlin grinned and said "Asa I would like you to meet my guardian/mentor, and Guias this is Asa my little brother!" Of all the things I could say it just had to be h- hi gods that was pathetic. 

**Of Ointment and Grief**

Day 1 Part 4

_h hi gods that was pathetic._

Guias stared at us for what seemed like several hours and he gave Merlin a questioning look and then looked at the state that I was in. He went into physician mode and asked "what happened?" Merlin's grin disappeared and said "I don't know but I think Asa does". He placed me on a stool and Guias got a jar of ointment and some water as well as some towels, he washed my burns to get the dirt off my damaged skin, he then placed the ointment on the burns and it stung a bit but I'm not a baby I may act like a girl sometimes but I do have some pride and dignity left in me and I want to keep what's left of them but alas Merlin being the nosy idiot that he was asked me "who did this to you and why?" I took a deep shuddering breath and said Merlin I have something terrible to tell you. "My father is dead." Merlin said, "How did it happen?" It all started in the village Destrol.

**Flash **Back

I was with my best friend Alora. We were planting crops when every thing went into chaos "Asa someone's coming! It looks like a woman. Asa what's wrong" "I just have a bad feeling that's all." "don't be such a girl Asa!" "She looks like she needs help. Come on!" "Wait up Alora!" But she was just too stubborn for her own good. She ran with the sun in her fiery red hair. It was like she had fire for hair, she looked back at me with her eyes full of life that stunning emerald green glint in her eyes made her look beautiful. I had huge feelings for her. I just…. Didn't have the guts to tell her plus she was and always will be a prat. I ran after her towards the strange woman heading our way Alora got there first and said in her most welcome voice "hello I'm Alora and that's Asa. Welcome to Destol! Pardon me for asking, but who are you?" The strange woman said in a graceful but icy voice "my name is Morgana and I wish to see your leader." I asked her why and she said in an almost insane voice "you will find out soon." she walked off and dismissed us like we were just servants definitely a noble. "Asa!" Alora! "Just because she left us gawking doesn't mean she is a noble."

We ran after her but I had this bad feeling it was making me feel sick, really sick. "Asa you alright?" Something really bad is going to happen I can feel it "your just paranoid" she said dismissively. Prat!, "Idiot!", Dollop head!, "Duck feet!", Clot pole! She stopped spun around and grabbed both my wrists and rammed me into a wall and said in a dangerous voice "a what?" Her eyes turned red it was an evil red before I knew what was happening she forced me into a lustful kiss it was passionate but it was also for pleasure she leaned over and whispered "looks like I'm going to have to teach you some respect, don't worry it will only hurt… a lot." She giggled she was excited she pushed me to the floor I tried to get away but she was just too strong she lifted me up so I was resting on her shoulder. My neck was extended. I felt her lips and her fangs on my neck I knew what she was going to do before I could do anything she bit me and started to drink my blood it was extremely painful she smirked into my neck it felt like the life was being sucked out of me. Jill finally stopped and let me go I felt, very weak, I couldn't stop shaking. Hey I was in shock I didn't know that the girl I loved was a vampire! Jill sat me up lifted my chin so I was looking her in the eye it was a relief that her eyes were back to normal she than looked shocked beyond reason it was like she had no idea of what she had done she gasped, "Asa I can explain it's not that bad. I've done worse I mean arrr I'm sorry I'm so sorry Asa" Jill grabbed my head tilted it and sank her fangs in my neck again but it was different it felt like acid being poured into my neck I gasped when she stopped she said in a cooing voice "I've branded you as mine and mine alone which means I can do what ever I want with you oh and I've marked you as my territory." All I could do was scream really loud Jill picked me up and sped into the woods it was dark and well very cold she looked at me green fiery eyes and said "I'm sorry but I had to brand you if I didn't it would of given the others the all clear you and your father are the only humans that live here!" Lets just say I lost it literally I stood up and, and practically screamed YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OH LET ME GUESS NEVER! I CAN'TBELIEVE YOU, YOU AGHHHH! OH AND NOW I'M YOUR PERSONAL WALKING LUNCH BOX! THIS IS SICK! REALLY SICK! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BED IN FEAR OF GETTING THE LIFE SUCKED OUT OF ME NOT TO MENTION THAT, THAT NEW COMMER IS A NOBLE I'VE SEEN ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW! AND DID YOU KNOW THAT I'VE GOT THREE VAMPIRE COUSINS, NO? WELL NOW YOU DO. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? ARE YOU GOING TO RAVAGE AT MY NECK, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BE A PRAT AND PRETEND THAT NOTHING HAPPENED? PROBABLY THE LATTER! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T START RUNNUNG NOT THAT I CAN OUT RUN YOU! OH AND, I'M GOING TO CONFESS THAT I LIKE YOU REALLY LIKE YOU! OH GODS I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ALORA OK THERE I SAID IT! Alora was gawking at me like I was a piece of meat she than composed her self and said, "I love you too and I'm sorry, I had no choice." I felt all the fight go out of me I sighed I was still in quite a lot of shock mind you Alora walked over to me and well she was about to say something else but stopped.

When I heard screaming back at the village and it was the sound of dying people or should I say vampires. Alora heard it too she said "as much as it pains me to admit but, you were right and what ever happens no man is worth your tears oh and I love you." We both ran toward the village but when we got there the whole village was on fire and my father was still in it. Well, being an idiot I ran into the burning village and my father was dead his girlfriends were dead everyone was dead but I couldn't recognize anyone because they were burnt corpses and standing in the middle of it all was that noble woman she stared at me and exclaimed "now you see! What do think of my warning to others? And, now what shall I do to you? I know!" Her eyes flashed gold and I felt fire on my body it was dancing on my skin I tried to put them out but I couldn't. She smiled at me, a cocky smile and that's when I knew… I screamed, "PENDRAGON!" Morgana looked confused as to why I said her name with such hate and before I knew what was happening she pinned down onto the ground and asked, "why do you say my name with such hate?" I replied with as much anger I could master and said because all Pendragons are evil whether they have magic or not! You have just proved that to me and my entire family! Then Alora came running towards us she kicked Morgana off me but, she screamed as she caught fire too and screamed, "RUN! RUN! GO ASA GO! I'LL FIND YOU!" and that's when her eyes turned blood lust red and she ran at me and hugged me burning me with her and said words of magic and I found myself in that forest and I ran for hours until I found that place where I was hiding and well you know the rest.

**I meet Arthur Pendragon**

_Day 1 part 4_

_Well you know the rest_.

I looked at Merlin and he said "I'm sorry truly I am and I'm going to make her pay for what she did to you I promise I'm more powerful then her I'll kill her if I have to." His eyes where comforting and I said don't make promises you can't keep and all I want right now is to stay with you and make sure I don't lose you too. He got up and said "come on you can use my bed" but before I could protest the door flew open and in came the men that were with Merlin, Merlin spun around and said "oh hi guys this isn't the best time and…" but before he could finish the blond guy went straight up to him and whacked him on the back of the head_ hard_ I went straight to the threat and shouted hey! Leave him alone if you need to hit anybody it's me I can take it! Then the blond said "Merlin is my servant and I whack him all the time and you look like you can't take anything at the moment so… wait who are you?" Arrogant pushover I muttered but I said "who are you?" and he said "I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot" I smirked and replied yeah and I'm Julius Caesar. He looked me as if I have lost my mind. Then Merlin said "Asa go to my room and I'll sort this out" the next thing I know is that he comes over to me and embraces me and says "I know how you feel and I know what its like to lose a friend even if that friend is, even more so but I love you Asa and I'm going to look after you, but please do as I say and go into my room and let me sort this out." I looked at his face he was tired and angry so I did as I was told and I went into his room and I closed the door but I stayed and listened to their conversation.

**Eaves dropping**

Well. Look before you say anything I'm just going to tell you in dot point what he said.

. That's Asa he's my half brother.

. He lived with his father in Destol because mother couldn't afford to keep the both of us and his father never liked me and I never liked him in the first place.

.The reason he is here is because his village was destroyed by Morgana and his father and everyone else perished in the fire.

. He is also a little mislead by his father's beliefs who's hatred of Pendragons has been passed on to him Morgana has proved his father's words correct and well… he thinks that you are evil like you think magic is evil for _example_ and he has lost a lot and well, don't provoke him.

I had started ranting in my head Merlin! You are an idiot! Are you talking about my father's beliefs openly to a Pendragon? are you nuts have you been corrupted or something? What do you think he would of done if he saw you right now? He would give you the beating of a life, time! Oh wait that's what he did in the 'Old Days' Ok calm down… Merlin must have been here for quite some time now from what I gather, but I have got to look out for him. I can't loose you too Merlin. Well, if Arthur even thinks about killing my brother, the whole family will be all over him I can guarantee that.

**The Letter**

_Listened to their conversation._

Arthur is absorbing all this information at the moment. As Merlin had finished his story Arthur said "so that kid is your half brother." Well duh. I thought. Arthur added "Are there anymore, family members coming here or is it just him?" suddenly a boy came in and said "message for Merlin Emrys!" He held out, a letter in his hand. I could see all this from the gap in the door I am eaves dropping behind Merlin said "the one and only." I rolled my eyes at that quote but that was true he is the only Merlin I know of anyway. The boy laughed and said "here you go from the Emrys Elders" "WHAT!" Merlin screeched the boy said "I've got to go." he bolted out the door "thank you!" He shouted to the retreating boy but I doubt he heard. Guias asked what's wrong? Merlin replied "its from the Emrys Elders." Guias said "well what are you waiting for open it." Merlin had a look of fear on his face this can't be good I thought. He opened it and started reading.

**The News**

_Dear Merlin._

_We are writing to you because of the coming events, we must reunite and discuss as a family of what we must do about the war that is about to come. We fought along side the Dragon lords and lost, we may have lost the battle but we have not lost the war! The old religion is rising again, more powerful than ever. We must discuss about who's side we must fight along side with, we know you don't like to think about these things in life but we have no choice we are family. We have sent a letter the same to all family members, but we write to you because we need a meeting place you are the only one who can organize this. Please send us the location of the meeting place it must be in Albion though and it must be big enough for all of us if you know what we mean. We are sorry to put such a burden on you but you are the only one who travels we are too busy to go on adventure unlike you Merlin time is short we are counting on you so no pressure. Hope you are well! Stay out of trouble and don't get killed._

_Love from_

_The Emrys Elders. _

**Awkward Questions**

Merlin had finished reading the letter I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked over at Merlin and all he did was stand there in silence, he looked like a startled doe to afraid to move. I looked over at Arthur he had a confused look on his face along with the Knights. Guias was in shock he said in grave voice "a family reunion. This isn't good Hunith is not going to like this, she'll have a fit." "You got that right." Merlin replied "this isn't good for anyone we haven't had a meeting since the Great Purge started and they chose to fight with the dragon lords! Excluding, you." Merlin meant the last bit for Guias. Guias glared at Merlin and said, "I had no choice I chose the Pendragon family to fight along side, and your mother was forced to fight in the battle its self." The knight with shoulder length hair asked out of curiosity "who are the Emrys Elders, and why are you all acting as if the world is going to end?" Merlin decided to answer that question and said in his rare wise voice "Well Gawain the Emrys Elders are the head of the family they are very powerful when it comes to stuff like war and other events if an Elder dies or is killed the family members that have the same colour that the Elder represents (Red, yellow, green, blue, black and white) must go in a series of tests and competitions, and who ever wins becomes the next Elder whether they like it or not. Which is, just great most family members would kill for the position. And why we are acting as if the world is going to end is well family reunions can be deadly. Arthur was well to put it _lightly_, shocked he said in an even voice "and where exactly is this reunion going to held?" Merlin sighed and said "I don't know, I just don't know."

**We meet Leonidas**

Unable to stay in his room any longer I came out and offered "what about here?" Arthur said "and how many people are we talking about?" Guias replied "around the same amount of people in the this Castle and the towns surrounding it." Arthur was shocked "there must be another place!" "Well I doubt they'd be able to fit in Ealdor!" I was getting, irked by this prince already and I barely know him! He said with a bit of annoyance "I didn't mean Ealdor, I meant like an abandoned castle!" "Oh I'm sorry I mean its not like you owe Merlin a favor or anything." At this Merlin said in a rushed voice "he doesn't owe me anything." Then the knight started to protest against what he had said, they were shouting "what about all those times you came and fought with us like when we went to face the dragon!" "Or when you went with Lancelot to defeat the immortal army!" "And what about when you poisoned yourself to save Arthur!" As soon as I heard the word poison I ended up ranting at him. "WHAT POISON ARE YOU NUTS OR ARE YOU NUTS GOING OFF AND FIGHTING A DRAGON! DEFEATING AN IMMORTAL ARMY! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING, DO YOU HAVE DEPRESSION! BUT POISON! POISON! AND FOR THAT ARROGANT PRINCE YOUR CRAZY! DOES MOTHER KNOW! OH OF COURSE NOT WHAT WAS I THINKING THAT MY BROTHER WOULDN'T JUST STAY IN EALDOR WHERE ITS SAFE! WHY BY THE GODS DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE A NOBLE SELFLESS HEART! YOU REMIND ME THE FOUNDER OF THIS FAMILY MARTIN THE WARRIOR AND YET YOU CAN'T EVEN WEILD A SWORD! OH AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON MOTHER YOU HAVE HER SUBORNESS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU NOT TO MENTION A DRAGON'S WATH! AND DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT!" I was fuming my breathing was very deep I said that all in one breath! Oh I was angry all right then I rounded on the prince "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM! YOU COULD OF PUT HIM UNDER LOCK AND KEY! OR THROWN HIM IN THE DUNGON ARE YOU THICK OR SOMETHING! BECAUSE IF YOU'VE BEEN WITH HIM FOR SO LONG YOU WOULD OF FIGURED OUT THAT TROUBLE FINDS ANY MEMBER OF 'THE EMRYS' WHICH IS SAYING SOMETHING! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DRINK IT! YOU COULD OF STOPPED HIM! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DO THESE THINGS! WHY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A, A, A, A, A, A, A, … A SUPERSILLIOUS PRAT!" Merlin was touched but very annoyed "Asa 1 I am who I am and 2, You can't speak to Arthur like that okay." Before I could say anything else the messenger boy came back and said "um sorry this might be on short notice but my name is Leonidas Emrys and I was wondering if I could stay here just until we get this family reunion over and done with. Oh and I have your traditional cloths and yours too Asa." He handed us our packagers we both said thank you and I asked what side of the family he was from Leonidas replied "the dark side, my color is red by the way and, I'm not going to make your lives hell, but Elisia might at the sound of Elisia's name Merlin stiffened and turned an angry red Jack saw and said in a fearful voice "Oh right I forgot you two don't like each other, do you?" Merlin burst out laughing and said "how can you forget the last time you saw us together was us trying to kill each other! Although you were only young." Merlin composed himself and said of course you can stay but, she can sleep in the tombs." he had a sickly sweet smile on his face. Gawain was the one to break the silence up "well this family meeting will have to take place in the great hall…" "Hang on! I believe this is up to me. Merlin this is a huge thing and look what I'm trying to say is that I owe you a lot and that I'm going to repay you by helping you with this reunion." Merlin was over joyed "thank you Arthur! thank you! I will never forget this." Arthur said, "year well, no body is going to mention this, any of it." Every one nodded. Leonidas said well what are you two waiting for try on your cloths and see if they fit! Ok, ok hold your horses I started unwrapping the package then I felt shame hit me I had RED! Of all colours red! This sucks! Merlin burst out laughing "Ha! You got _Elder_ _Clooney Looney!" _I felt my cheeks flush red. I replied in an irked voice "Wellwhat are _your _colours then?" Merlin stopped laughing and gulped he started unwrapping his package and I was shocked he got white, Merlin pinched himself so did I. Guias said "well I never knew she would pick an apprentice ever." Leonidas said "well nice knowing you" "hay! What do you mean by that" Merlin said still, recovering from the new shock. Leonidas said "um are you forgetting what happened to her last apprentice?" I shivered and made a quick prayer to any Gods who were listening Merlin said "I wouldn't know my mother never wanted me to have anything to do with our family problems in the first place." "Look I can just say I don't want to be her apprentice that's all." I had strong doubts and Leonidas confirmed them "Sorry Merlin but I don't think you have a choice in this, sorry my kin but, your doomed Merlin." I hate to agree with him but there's no way out of this. Arthur then interrupted us, man I want to punch him in the face! "Merlin why are you doomed exactly?" Merlin said "because there is only one other member with white as their colours and that is Elder Aisling (Ashley) she is the one who keeps the family in balance, and she is also immortal. Something to do with sacrificing her humanity to keep the world in balance, she had an arranged marriage which ended badly because she was arranged to marry one of the three Pendragon princes because there is always a price when a peace treaty is being created. Anyway she refused, don't ask me why she just did. Basically she is the head Elder and she has most of the power you could say she is the Princess Regent she's been the leader since our Family had been founded by, Martin the warrior. The reason why I 'm doomed is that the other family members will be challenging me to duels and I'm the only bastard of the family which means there will be disagreements about why the hell she chose me of all people! Not to mention if she some how dies guess who gets her job and status! That is how I am doomed Arthur."

Merlin was not in a good mood his aura was dark and guarded then again he was always guarded even as a kid I guess that's what happens when you grow up fearing what will happen if someone found out about your magic. Gawain piped up and said "no worries Merlin you'll be fine, but other then all this what about the reason this family reunion is taking place, something to do with a second purge the family has to vote which side they're going to fight on right?" Leonidas said "yep, that is the main reason but there are, other things to take place like the tournaments, banishment, funerals, weddings, women giving birth, arguments about women rights to fight and the daunting task of choosing who's side where're going to fight with. What makes this so painful is that either, we side with Arthur to eradicate magic or we side with the bitch Pendragon witch who is giving magic a bad name and is trying to destroy Uther, kill Arthur and take the throne for herself. The point is whatever side we choose we have to side with a Pendragon.

I pretended to throw up Jack looked at me and said "_exactly" _Merlin gave us both a death glare he said in a angry voice "this is exactly why I don't want to get involved! All your fathers have ever said is that Pendragons are evil and dangerous all the feel is greed all they want is blood, shed and chaos! Blah, blah blah, BLAH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TOLD THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN IT'S DEMEANING BUT STILL I PUT UP WITH IT! OH AND LISTENING TO ARTHUR AND UTHER SAY THAT MAGIC IS EVIL AND DANGEROUS AND ALL THEY WANT IS TO DESTROY ALL SEARCH OF GOOD! THIS HAS TO STOP NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL COMMIT TREASON AGAINST CAMELOT AND 'THE EMRYS' UNDERSTOOD! Merlin's wrath is terrifying, his eyes are flashing red sparks, he looks like the living dead and to top it all off, he turn around and flipped over a table full of vials of liquid and other things. Papers were flying everywhere and his mood went straight to the sky, thunder rumbled. Dark clouds covered the sky, heavy rain started to pour down, the wind picked up, and huge gusts of wind came crashing into the room through the open window. By the time the wind stopped everyone was on the floor but Merlin, he was standing in it the whole time. I saw Arthur stand up and he walked up to Merlin and asked "Is this how you really feel?" That was it! I had had it with him I said, "Can you blame him he's probably been at war with himself ever since he saved your life!" Leonidas added not to mention his childhood best friend was a magic user. Arthur said, "I know." Leonidas replied, "What do you mean you know?" Merlin's voice began to crack when he said, "Because Will sacrificed himself to save Arthur and he confessed about the magic wind he conjured to save Ealdor. He said that Arthur was going to get him killed and that I was a great man and one day I am going to serve a great King. The thing is I…. don't…. know what to think… anymore I don't know what to feel." Arthur was speechless his mouth was opening and closing multiple times but still couldn't say anything. Merlin turned and ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Everyone fell silent not knowing what to do next.

_Everyone fell silent not knowing what to do next._

**Planning and our reply**

I went straight to his door and leaned my ear against it. I heard papers being shuffled and the scratching of a quill, I just realized that he is writing the reply to the Elders I stepped back and walked over to Leonidas he had curly blonde hair, pale green eyes and skin around my age and slightly taller then me. I'm like a guy version of Mother aka Hunith. I decided that standing around doing nothing isn't getting us anywhere I said, " Well, Merlin is writing his reply this very minute and I think we should start to plan on who is sleeping where and not to mention how we're going to keep all of the people fed let alone where the meeting is going to be held." Arthur said, "right well like Gawain said the meeting will have to take place in the great hall. There are guest rooms for the Elders to stay in if there are any extra guest rooms left some other family members can stay in them and the other can sleep in spare houses in the lower town and around the citadel." Leonidas grabbed some paper and started writing things down. 


End file.
